Dança comigo
by teen-girl
Summary: Dança comigo, pois sou tua para sempre. Hermione e Ginny, sem ser femmeslash. Esta fic é resultado de uma mente que queria ter uma doença mental mas que não tem graças a Deus


Como sempre, e para grande pena minha, o fantástico mundinho do Harry Potter não me pertence. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Ginny - Danças comigo? Diz que sim. Tira-me daqui, pois quero morrer. Pega em mim e diz que sou tua para sempre. Diz que sobreviveremos ao mundo, mesmo que eu queira morrer. Diz-me que tudo o que fizemos guardarás para sempre no teu coração. Diz-me que sim. Danças comigo? Diz que sim.

Hermione - Danço contigo. Pego em ti e tiro-te daqui. Não queres morrer. Todos os teus medos são fruto da tua mente. Agarra-me a mão. Fica comigo hoje. Quem se importa com amanhã? Vive no ontem se quiseres. Mas vive. Por mim, por ti, por nós. Fazes-me bem.

Ginny - Não me deixes só. Não me abandones nunca. E por favor, dança comigo. Vamos rodar entre vidros partidos, papéis abandonados, janelas abertas e chuva. É esse o cenário hoje.

Hermione - Danço contigo. Dançaremos até que as nossas pernas fiquem fracas e nos tenhamos que sentar, dançaremos até que a música chegue ao fim e quando assim for, danço contigo em completo silêncio, e danço contigo porque não vou a lado nenhum e na verdade nem quero ir. Danço contigo porque me vais agarrar como se tivesses três anos e pisar-me os pés a falhar os passos e danço contigo porque tu és minha para sempre.

Ginny - Vamos rodar entre candeeiros caídos, espelhos baços, teias de aranha e rosas amarelas. Dança comigo sobre folhas de outono, pisemo-las até nada mais que pó restar. Até tudo isto se prender na memória e insistirmos em abandonar tudo aquilo que tivermos sido ontem...

Hermione - Danço contigo, irmã da minha alma. Visto-te o vestido mais bonito, os sapatos mais elegantes. Penteio-te o cabelo da tua maneira preferida. Visto o meu vestido mais bonito, arranjo-me como se a minha vida dependesse disso. E é verdade.

Ginny - Agarro-te na mão e arrasto-te para o centro da sala. As lascas de vidro ferem-me os pés, mesmo com os sapatos, mas isso só me faz dançar melhor. Por ti.

Hermione - Deito-me no chão, vejo-te dançar à minha volta. Cantas e danças, mas não sorris. Trajas vermelho, mas os teus olhos estão cinzentos. Estás quente e fria ao mesmo tempo. Cantas, e a tua voz de criança não tem idade. Tocas-me, ofegante do esforço, mas as tuas mãos estão geladas. Tudo em ti é música. Tudo em ti é dor. És pálida e cristalina. Sobrevive, por mim...

Ginny - Deitas-te no chão e eu rodo à tua volta. E passo como uma mancha vermelha, depressa, depressa... E os sapatos já não os tenho, e os meus pés ferem-se mais, agora. E danço por ti, porque te quero ver feliz. Porque não tens culpa que eu esteja assim. Porque quero pedir desculpa pelo cenário. Porque da próxima vez ele é teu. Corro e salto e danço ao som da música que não existe. E baixo-me por um segundo para te tocar, pois não aguento estar sem ti.

Hermione - Quando me tocas, digo-te que gosto de ti. Olhas para mim e uma lágrima corre na tua cara. Com um movimento gracioso (não o são todos?) levantas-te, corres pela sala ferindo os pés. E gritas. E a tua voz já não é de criança, pois contém todas as dores do mundo. E olho para ti e fico à espera, à espara que te acalmes. À espera que, ofegante, olhes para mim e digas obrigada. Que a tua lágrima seque. Que outras venham e desapareçam também. Que o teu cabelo arranjado de desmanche. Que olhes para mim com um olhar vazio. Que te tornes tu outra vez.

Ginny - Dizes que gostas de mim. O mundo cai. Não. Não te precipites, não vás longe de mais. Não te desperdices por mim. Porque embarcas nestes desabafos melodiosos, nestas demências mórbidas, neste prazer na auto-destruição? Porque te renegas por mim, porque me fazes tão bem? Porque me fazes sentir culpada? Porque te permites gostar de mim, quando é o que eu menos queria? Porque quero ser tua para sempre, mas quero sem ter nada em troca. Porque me tiras o pretexto para a minha demência, e um louco sem motivo é a pior coisa do mundo. Porque me fazes sofrer? Porque queres que sempre que me sinta vazia de sentido cada vez que doer? Porque me queres mandar numa jornada em busca da razão da minha dor? Porque é que fazes ser tudo tão difícil? Corro pela sala. Os vidros enterram-se nos meus pés, tornando cada pequeno passinho uma dor excruciante. Melhor para mim.

Hermione - Olho para ti feita em pedaços. Mas és tu outra vez. De novo o teu olhar perdido, cinzento. A tua voz de criança sem idade. Combinas com o teu cenário. Tudo nele é vivo e morto. Tudo nele está feito pela metade. Tudo em ti é metade do que falta em mim. Fazes-me bem. Levanto-me e faço-te uma festa no cabelo.

Ginny - Tocas-me e estás quente. E eu que estou tão fria. Não aguento. Beijo-te, olho para ti com o meu ar inocente, corro para a janela e atiro-me para o mar revolto em baixo. Também esse fazia parte do cenário. Não mais vais ouvir falar de mim.

Hermione - Acordo, e estou deitada na tua campa. Mais ninguém no cemitério. É de manhã, ainda. Visto o teu vestido vermelho, e estou descalça como tu. Os meus pés estão em ferida.

_-------------------- Fim alternativo - by Amorim_

Ginny - Tocas-me e estás quente. E eu que estou tão fria. Não aguento. Beijo-te, olho para ti com o meu ar inocente, corro para a janela e atiro-me para o mar revolto em baixo. Também esse fazia parte do cenário. Não mais vais ouvir falar de mim.

Hermione - Para onde foste? Não te vejo, não! Não é verdade. Onde estás? Donde vem este estranho vento que me esfria a pele e me faz arder os pés feridos, porque de repente sinto o meu peito a apertar e sei que não vais voltar.

--

Hermione - Olho em redor nada vejo, sinto o teu calor foi tudo um sonho? (Não, não foi desta), enquanto os meus olhos se adaptam as escuridão reparo que simplesmente te enrolaste no nosso cobertor, ficando caprichosamente com ele.

Hermione - Sim, agora me lembro és adorável, sempre. Ponho um braço a tua volta e aperto-te com força, sim danço contigo.

* * *

Já não escrevia uma fic há quase três anos.. Reviews por favor.. Se nos acharem dignos disso... Fic feita através do MSN a partir dum momento Emo em que senti grande necessidade de escrever uma fic (o facto de estar a ouvir a música do Dartacão não influenciou em nada!), co-autoria do Amorim, Tzolkas para os amigos xD.

PS – ele não fez só o fim, ok?


End file.
